Mary Anne Meets Cam Geary
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Here's the first collection for Cam Geary as Mary Anne meets him and wins the grand prize to have dinner with him, record CDs, and so on! Mary Anne feels like it was a dream come true to be with her own favorite star! She's going to have fun with him.
1. Mary Anne Meets Cam Geary

I do not own Baby-Sitters Club: Ann Martin does.

My dad and I were heading to the mall in Stamford, Connecticut. This afternoon, we were going to have a father-daughter day, after I finished school. My name is Mary Anne Spier, and I'm a thirteen year old resident of Stoneybrook.

Dad's been raising me alone my entire life- my mom died when I was an infant. She had leukemia, and I have no memories of her. Pretty recently, one of my best friends and I reunited my father with her mother. Dad was high school sweethearts with a woman named Sharon Schafer. After they graduated, Sharon went to California for college, and Dad stayed in Connecticut. While Sharon was in California, she got married and had two children, Dawn and Jeff. When the Schafers got divorced, Sharon and the kids moved back to Stoneybrook- to Burnt Hill Road. Unfortunately, Jeff wasn't happy here, and moved back to California to stay with his father. That was when Dawn and I reunited them- they dated for a while, and then Dad proposed to her!

After Dad and Sharon married, the two of us (and my cat Tigger) moved into their farmhouse on Burnt Hill Road. So I was living with my stepsister _and _best friend!

My family grew bigger when Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa entered, not so long ago. Carlos lost his parents and nine year old sister in a car accident, after already losing his eleven year old brother to scarlet fever, a few months earlier. That happened five years ago, and my father and stepmother adopted him.

Then came Meredith, from London England. She was an exchange student until she found out that her mother and sister (who was ten), were killed in a tour bus accident. That was how she lost her dad a few years ago.

At the mall, we went to see a movie- _My Cousin Vinnie_. It was a great movie! Once it was over, Dad and I decided to go to Johnny Rockets for an early dinner.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the waitress smiled politely.

"I'll have a hamburger with Sprite please," I answered, smiling.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger with Coke please," replied Dad.

"Coming right up," said the waitress, scrawling it on the pad.

"How funny was that movie?" I giggled suddenly. "That poor lawyer kept waking up from the noises in the hotel! And the other man, he kept stuttering so no one understood him! The poor man!"

"I know," Dad laughed.

_My Cousin Vinnie _was a special presentation, for one afternoon only, which was lucky because that was the day that Dad had off. We planned it especially.

It was then that the waitress came out, balancing our drinks. "Here are your sodas," she said with a grin, setting the glasses on the table.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your burgers will be out shortly," the waitress informed us. "Would you like to have ketchup or mustard?"

"We'll have both, thank you," Dad told her.

She set the bottles of condiments on the table.

"Order up!" we heard from the kitchen.

Pretty soon, our burgers were in front of us.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meals," said the waitress.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thank you," replied Dad.

After our meals, Dad and I ordered dessert. I got vanilla ice cream, and Dad got chocolate- our favorites. Once we were finished the treats, we went into the FYE store. That was where I spotted my favourite movie star! In delight, I almost sprinted over to Cam Geary. He happened to be my all-time favorite movie actor. I was so excited. He reminded me of Logan because of his looks.

"Oh my Lord! You're Cam Geary!" I squealed in a soft voice.

"That's me!" Cam beamed. "You must be Mary Anne Spier, am I right?"

I was in shock. "How did you know?" I gasped.

"You were the lucky winner- you entered the Sweepstakes competition," he reminded me. "I have an autographed CD for you".

"You can sing now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Cam had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow!" I exclaimed happily.

"Here is the CD," he told me, handing me the album.

It was his picture on it and he had a great smile on a grass.

I gaped at it, wide eyed. "Thanks a lot!"

"And the grand prize is recording with me in the studios." he added.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes," replied Cam.

"Cool!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll be picked up by my limo at two-forty-five in the afternoon at your house," Cam continued.

"Sweet, I'll be home from school by that time," I thought aloud.

"It's from three to five Monday through Friday," replied Cam. "Plus a dinner with me on Saturday night."

"This is the best day of my entire life!" I smiled in my excited voice.

Cam just laughed. "The limo will start picking you up on Monday."

"Okay. See you then," I grinned.

Wow! An adventure with my very favorite movie star! I looked around the store until I found my father.

"Hi, honey," Dad smiled.

"I'll be out on the bench, Dad," I told him.

I went out to the bench, sitting down and opening the CD case. I smiled an ear to ear grin when I read what he had written. _"Dear Mary Anne, congratulations on your win. I'm looking forward very much to working with you. My manager will call you with the details. This could be the start of a new career! Cam Geary." _

His manager? Cool! I couldn't wait to tell my friends. I was so excited!

When Dad came out, I told him all about it. he was almost as shocked as I was.

"I'm really happy for you, sweetheart," Dad smiled.

"When I read I get to sing with him for the rest of my life, I thought he was joking," I explained. "I can't wait to tell any of my friends tomorrow!"

I would wait for a few weeks, but I was too excited to wait until then. I'd be ready to join him!

At the magazine store, I looked at the new magazine with Cam. When I saw the page with winners, I turned it there and I was on that page with my picture- that was sent when I entered the sweepstakes- next to him. Awesome! The winner was announced a week ago and I didn't know about it until I spotted him.

"Awesome!" I cried softly.

I cashed out and read that page while waiting for Dad.

"Wow," I said in awe.

That was when my father came out, with his purchases. "All set to go?"

"Yes," I replied. "I'm in the magazine!"

I jabbed at the page to prove my point.

"That's amazing, honey!" Dad exclaimed in surprise.

"I know! As long as I live, Dad, I'll never forget this day!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Later, at home, I was in my bedroom reading my new magazine. I must have reread the page with my picture on it a hundred times! That was when the phone started to ring.

My stepsister Dawn knocked on my door, holding out the extension. "It's for you, Mary Anne. It's Bob".

"Thanks Dawn." I reached for the phone. "Hi, Bob, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Mary Anne," Bob replied. "What about you?"

He kept quiet as I told him all about my day- the best day of my life!

"That sounds amazing!" he cried, when I was finished.

"I'm very, very, very excited!" I laughed.

"I'll bet! I'm very happy for you, Mary Anne," Bob said honestly.

"Thanks," I smiled.


	2. Surpise and Good Luck, Mary Anne!

By eight-thirty, I was wearing my nightgown, and I was in bed by ten.

I have many friends (like my friends in the BSC), but I only have four best friends. There's Dawn, my stepsister, and Kristy Thomas, but then there's my two new best friends. Kayla Willis is fighting leukaemia, I'm very worried about her. She beat the cancer the first time, and we're praying she'll make it through this time, too. Kayla moved to Stoneybrook from New York City with her family (they're African-American). Her family includes her parents... and seven siblings! That's including her twin sister, Kaylee. That's my other best friend.

The next day at school, when I entered the lunchroom, everyone clapped! I blushed and looked down- they must have seen me in the magazine!"

"Congratulations, Mary Anne," Patti cried excitedly.

Patti is one of Marci's friends- and my friends and I don't like Marci very much.

"Thank you!" I replied politely.

"You are so lucky!" Marci's other friend, Kathi, moaned jealously.

I giggled bashfully. I didn't know what to say! Normally, I'm a very shy person- I didn't know how I was going to go with the paparazzi! I got my lunch and sat down next to the other girls. Kristy Thomas (my first best friend, the one I mentioned earlier), Dawn, Kayla, Kaylee, Stacey McGill and Claudia Kishi.

"I can't believe you were in the magazine with Cam Geary!" Stacey almost squealed.

"I know! I didn't expect this!" I giggled.

"What are you going to do with him?" Claudia asked curiously.

That was when I remembered they barely knew anything! So, in between bites of the hot lunch, I told them everything. They listened in awe, barely believing what I told them.

"Wow!" Kristy said excitedly.

"You're very lucky," Kayla added, a huge smile on her face.

After school, I was at my locker when Dawn came to me.

After school, I was collecting books from my locker to take home when Dawn appeared at my side.

"Mary Anne! We need your help in the lunchroom!" my stepsister cried, sounding out of breath. "It'll only be for a minute..."

"Um, okay," I turned to Dawn, puzzled.

I trailed after my friend, suspicious. The lunchroom was quiet, but as soon as I arrived, everyone jumped out, shouting.

"Surprise! Congratulations, Mary Anne!" exclaimed the entire school.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief, seeing all my friends standing in front of me, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"It was the principal's idea!" Kathi giggled at the shocked look on my face.

"Wow!" I cried, excitedly.

At least it's only my friends! If it was the whole school, I would be terribly embarrassed. I don't like people making a fuss over me. There were no popular girls in the lunchroom- no one like Cokie Mason or Marci. I like Patti and Kathi, though- they're very friendly to me, even if they are Marci's friends like I mentioned before.

The party was great! My friends even surprised me with a cake that said, _Good Luck, Mary Anne_. Stacey had a special cake, too, because she's a diabetic and has to stay away from sugar and sweets. Dawn had a piece of Stacey's cake, too, because she's a vegetarian and hates sweet treats.

"We planned it the other day when we found out you were going to be in the magazine," Stacey explained, picking at a few crumbs left on her plate.

"You're going to be famous!" Kaylee laughed.

"That's true!" I exclaimed. "Wow! I'm so lucky these days! To win the competition and have friends like you..."

My friends and I laughed, as we hugged each other.

That afternoon, at home, I was doing homework when I realized something. I couldn't remember what exactly, but it dawned on me for Saturday. What, exactly?

My boyfriend, Logan Bruno, was taking me out to dinner the same night I was supposed to be with Cam Geary! I could already feel butterflies flapping around in my stomach- would he be mad at me for not telling that the plans had changed? He had already waited too long for me... I wasn't sure if he had seen me in the magazine. Plus, I hadn't seen him at the party! I nibbled my lip nervously, trying to think of a good way to tell him.

At dinner, I picked at my dinner, eating what I felt like rather quickly.

"Do you want any dessert?" asked my stepmom, when I pushed my plate away.

"No thanks," I yawned. "I'm getting tired. May I please leave the table, Dad?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Dad smiled at me, as I cleared my place.

After I put my dishes in the sink, I headed upstairs to my bedroom.

"Is she alright?" Sharon asked, concerned. "She hardly touched anything!"

"I'm not sure. She was fine today when we surprised her with the party," Dawn smiled at the memory- but then it dawned on her. "I bet you anything that Logan doesn't know dinner plans with her will have to be changed for Sunday. She's with Cam Geary that day, remember?"

The phone rang at eight, urging me to come downstairs and answer it. I was hoping it was Logan, but I was wrong. It was Dad's boss, Randy.

"Hello? Sure, hold on a second, Randy. Dad!" I called. "Phone for you! It's Randy!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Dad said gratefully, taking the phone from my hand. "Hi, Randy."

Once Dad had the phone, I went back upstairs, where I sat in front of my bedroom mirror.

"Logan, I need to talk to you about something. We just need to change our dinner plans for Sunday night. I won the sweepstakes I entered for Cam Geary and going to dinner with me on Saturday was a grand prize," I said to myself at the mirror.

"Logan," I began. "I need to talk to you about something. We need to cancel our dinner plans on Saturday and have then on Sunday night. I won the sweepstakes I entered for a Cam Geary competition and he is going to dinner with me on Saturday night was the grand prize," I smiled at my reflection.

It sounded perfect from where I was sitting, but as soon as I sat on my bed, I wasn't sure. Sometimes it's hard for me to speak up for myself, when I'm under pressure. I find it hard to find the right words. Just as I was contemplating another speech, Dawn knocked on my door.

"Are you okay, Mary Anne? I figured it out what was wrong that Logan doesn't know about changing the dinner plans, right?" asked Dawn as I nodded.

"Right," I nodded. "I sort of know what to tell him, but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

I repeated what I said at the mirror to my stepsister.

"Sounds perfect to me," Dawn commented. I smiled gratefully.

"I'm not sure if I can do it, Dawn," I suddenly confessed.

"Why?" my sister cried.

"I just can't. What if I hurt Logan's feelings? He'll think I'm cheating on him. Bob was glad for me so far, I hope Logan would be happy for me, too," I replied.

"What happens if I hurt his feelings, or if he thinks I'm cheating on him? Bob was glad for me; I just hope Logan will be happy for me too!"

"I'm sure he will, Mary Anne," Dawn soothed, in her most comforting voice. "Just be careful on how you say it. I know you're always careful anyway."

It made so much more sense, talking with someone. That's why I'm glad I have a stepsister- she's my true best friend! Dawn always comforts me when I'm upset, and I am happy to return the favor whenever I can.

I was still awake in the middle of the night, scared of what Logan will say when I tell him. I don't know what time I fell asleep, but the next think I knew I was having a horrible dream about his reaction!

"No, no!" I screamed out. "No, no! No, no!"

"Mary Anne?" Dad asked sleepily, stumbling into my bedroom.

"No, no!" I continued to shriek, while moaning and tossing over. "No, no."

"Mary Anne!" Dad came over to my bed, sitting on the side, in an attempt to wake me up. "Honey!"

"No, no," I kept yelling. "No, no!"

"Mary Anne, sweetie, it's alright", Dad soothed, when I finally tumbled out of my horrible dream. "It was just a bad dream, it wasn't real, honey!"

It was then I caved and told him all about what I had to face, telling my boyfriend.

"I'm sure Logan will understand," Dad said sympathetically, rubbing my back.

"I hope so!" I whimpered. "The big problem is that I don't want to upset him! And I have to tell him before Saturday, so he can make plans for Sunday night. I just hope he won't get mad at me!"

"Just tell him, sweetheart," Dad suggested.


	3. Logan Cuts School to be with Cokie

My stomach was full of butterflies the whole day, even at the thought of coming to school. I waited until lunchtime to look for Logan, but even then, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Stacey, did you see Logan anywhere today?" I asked her. Stacey and Logan have the same homeroom and English periods, so she would know if he was at school.

"He's absent today," Stacey replied.

I frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Kristy asked, her curious nature taking over. I gave my best friend a small smile- we've been best friends since we were very young and can read each other like books.

"I remembered that Logan and I have plans the same night I have plans with Cam," I confessed.

"And she's really nervous about telling Logan," Dawn spoke up.

"I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him," I explained.

"Oh!" Stacey nodded knowingly.

After school, I walked to Logan's house, to make sure he was okay. After I rang the doorbell, his mother answered.

"Hello, Mary Anne!" Mrs Bruno said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Is Logan alright? Stacey told me he was absent," I said, with a smile. "I have to tell him something important. Is he home?"

"No, Mary Anne, he isn't, actually. He said this morning that he wasn't feeling very well and when I returned from doing errands, he wasn't home. He didn't leave any notes. Just wait until I see him," Mrs Bruno fumed. "That boy better give me one good reason why he wasn't home if he wasn't feeling well..."

While I was talking to Mrs Bruno, I spotted someone who looked a lot like Logan. Squinting into the distance, I nodded. It was Logan! And not only was he out of bed when he was sick, he was with my worst enemy, Cokie.

But that wasn't even the worse part. They were _kissing _on the lips!

"There's your answer," I said to his mother, pointing at the two of them.

Mrs Bruno was furious.

"Logan Bruno, where have you been? I thought you weren't feeling well?" she cried.

"Well, I wasn't," Logan lied. "I felt better after you left, though."

"Right," I drawled sarcastically. "No one saw you at school today, Logan. I'm almost positive you were faking it. You know what else? Our Saturday dinner plans are cancelled. I'm going out with someone else. That's why I'm here, actually. I have plans with Cam Geary- you know, the movie star? I won the sweepstakes and that's one of my prizes".

"You and I need to talk right now, Logan Bruno," Mrs Bruno hissed, at her son's retreating back. I followed, because I hadn't finished.

"Until you apologise and give me a reason why you were kissing Cokie, we're over," I said angrily.

Then, as if my hand acted on its own accord, I slapped his cheek.

"Go home, Cokie," Mrs Bruno instructed.

When I reached my house, I thundered up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges. I threw myself onto the bed, facing the other way.

"Mary Anne!" Meredith called, knocking on my door. "Is everything okay?"

"I saw Logan with Cokie," I moaned, falling face first onto my bed.

My sister was confused. "I thought he was absent."

"Yeah, exactly. That's my point. I'll back up a bit. I went by the Brunos' house to tell Logan that we had to postpone our dinner plans. Mrs Bruno was really angry because he said that he wasn't feeling well and when she returned, he was out. While we were talking, I saw Logan, with Cokie. They were kissing! He skipped school to spend time with Cokie!" I explained.

Meredith was shocked. "What a jerk!"

"Oh, don't worry, I took care of it. I slapped him and told him we're over," I continued.

My sister was quite proud of me. Patting me on the shoulder, she voiced her opinions. "Good idea, Mary Anne."

It was then Dawn came into my bedroom to join us. "What's going on in here?"

Meredith and I told her the whole story.

"Oh, wow, wait until the principal hears about that tomorrow! He is going to be in so much trouble!" said Dawn.

"I know!" I agreed.

"I'm glad you told him it was over," Dawn continued.

"I bet Dad isn't going to be happy about what he did," I told them. Both of my sisters agreed with me. "And I'm really looking forward to my dinner plans with Cam."

"It is exciting!" Dawn cried.

About an hour later, Dad returned home from work. I was upstairs, doing my homework. Knocking on my door, he entered.

"Hi, honey," Dad greeted me.

"Oh, hi Dad!" I was surprised. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was busy with homework."

"That's alright," Dad said, sitting down beside me. "How did Logan take the dinner plans being changed?"

"Well. He wasn't home," I said as I put my pen down and turned to face my father. "I went there to see him. He told Mrs Bruno that he was feeling sick, and when she came home, he was gone. He skipped school, Dad, to spend the day with Cokie! Worst of all, he kissed her on the lips!"

Dad was horrified. "He kissed her? He skipped school?"

"I was furious! I dumped him, and then I slapped him across the face," I replied.

Dad smiled. "Nice one, Mary Anne."

"I know, right?" I smiled at my father.

Later that night, at dinner, I barely ate. I hadn't felt bad before, but now I had pit in my stomach. It actually felt like my heart was being torn in half. Dad noticed I wasn't eating, and decided to check to make sure I was alright.

"Mary Anne? You're not eating much, are you okay?" asked Dad

"I'm still upset about earlier. May I please leave the table?" I asked him

"Of course," replied Dad.

After Dad granted me permission, I ran upstairs. Tigger followed. I sat on my bed, and my cat crawled into my lap. Stroking his back gently, I wiped away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. Pets are good company when you're feeling upset. That's what I've learned since we got Tigger.

"Mary Anne," said Meredith, who was finished with her meal. "Are you alright now? I can't believe he broke my sister's heart! You deserve so much better than him, Mary Anne."

I nodded in agreement.

Meredith took my hand, in an attempt to comfort me. "It'll be alright, you know. I'm really sorry about what Logan did..."

"I know. Thanks." I put my head on my sister's shoulder trying to cheer up a little.


	4. The Dinner Plans with Cam Geary

At midnight, I was wide awake. So, I padded downstairs, into the living room- where Dad found me.

"Honey, are you alright?" Dad asked, concerned.

"I couldn't asleep," I admitted, falling onto the sofa. "It hurts, Dad. I wish I hadn't dumped Logan."

"It'll be alright," Dad soothed. "I know how you feel, sweetheart, I felt the same way when Sharon's parents separated us when we graduated high school."

"Oh." I wasn't quite sure if it was supposed to make me feel better or worse.

After a while I went upstairs, and two hours or so later, I was tossing and turning around in my bed.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no."

Dad came running into my room. "Mary Anne, sweetheart!"

"No!" I screamed, sitting board-straight up in my bed.

"Honey, it's alright," Dad soothed. "You were having a nightmare." He sat down on my bed, putting his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "The thing with Logan still bothering you?"

I simply nodded.

"It'll be okay," he told me gently.

That same dream came back to me, later that night. It was horrible!

"No, no! Logan, Logan," I mumbled. "Logan! Logan. No, no!"

Meredith, who had been downstairs getting water, stopped in my doorway. "Mary Anne?"

"Logan!" I shrieked, rolling over.

"Hey, Mary Anne, it'll be alright," Meredith soothed, coming to sit next to me.

I was panting and shaking from the effects of the nightmare.

"It'll be alright," Meredith said comfortingly, putting an arm around me.

About an hour later, I woke up properly, and was dead tired. Nightmares can really take it out of you. I took a quick shower- showers always made me wake up. Luckily, because I had to concentrate in my classes. I managed to pass two tests, one in math and one in English. Thank God.

The principal must have known that Logan and Cokie skipped school. He had received no phone calls from either of them, and they were both suspended, from three to five days each.

When I told my friends at lunchtime, they couldn't believe their ears! They all agreed that Logan and Marci deserved to be punished, for skipping school.

On Saturday afternoon, I decided to choose a dress for my date with Cam. I rummaged through my closest, coming up with a few choices. In the end, I chose a light blue dress with glitter covering it.

"Perfect," I smiled.

It was all set. I was going to start getting ready at five, since Cam's limo was arriving to collect me at six. I took a shower, pulling on the dress. I didn't really know what to do with my hair, so I consulted my sisters. In the end, we decided on putting it in a braid and then twirling it into a bun. I slipped my feet into the shoes I wear to most parties. I was all ready.

"The limo's here!" I called, as a horn sounded from our driveway. "I'll be home later!"

"Have a good time," Dad told me with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad." I grinned at him, before farewelling my siblings and stepmother. Breezing out the door, I stepped into the limo.

"You look stunning!" Cam complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled. We chatted among ourselves the entire way to the restaurant, getting to know each other better.

At the Stamford Fan Zone, I ordered a hamburger and an orange soda, while Cam ordered grilled salmon with Coca Cola and chips.

"My dad asked my mom to marry him here, on Valentine's Day," I commented.

I had heard the story many times, both from my father and my grandmother.

"That's cool," Cam agreed.

"I didn't know her at all," I said sadly. "She passed away from leukaemia when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry," Cam sympathized.

"I wish I could have met her, you know?" I asked him.

It was right then when the waitress bought out our sodas. "Your meals should be out soon."

"Thank you," I said politely. Turning back to Cam, I grinned. "I can hardly wait for Monday!"

"I bet." Cam had a huge smile on his face.

"I read the inside of the CD," I continued. "I'm guessing that singing with you is part of the grand prize?"

"Yep," replied Cam.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"And you'll also be signing autographs with me," he continued.

"It's like a dream come true!" I gushed.

We both laughed gently, as the waitress brought out our meals. The food was fantastic, and the company was fantastic. I had a wonderful time with my new friend.


	5. Mary Anne and Cam meet Jennifer Vega

When I got home that night, I went straight upstairs to get comfy. Abandoning my dress and shoes, I changed into my nightgown. Padding downstairs, I found Dad sitting in the living room.

"Hi, honey, did you have a good night?" Dad wanted to know.

"Hi, Dad! I had an amazing time, it was so much fun. Dinner was wonderful- we were at Stamford Fan Zone," I told him, sitting beside him.

"That's great," Dad smiled.

"Why is the house so quiet?" I asked.

When it was just Dad and me, the house was always quiet. Now that I've got three siblings (that live with us) and a stepmom, the house is barely ever quiet.

"Carlos has a basketball game and the rest of the crew went to watch him. They asked me, but I wanted to wait for you," Dad grinned. "His team's playing at Kelsey Middle School."

"Oh, okay," I said.

By nine, I could barely keep my eyes open. I was in bed by the time the rest of the crew came home from the game.

"How was the game?" asked Dad.

"My team won, forty-six to thirty," replied Carlos.

"Way to go!" Dad exclaimed softly.

"Is Mary Anne home yet?" asked Meredith.

"Yes, but she was too tired to wait up for you guys," Dad told them.

"Okay, we'll talk to her in the morning," said Sharon.

I woke up very suddenly in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. Meredith sat up sleepily, looking over at me.

"Are you alright, Mary Anne? You look a little pale," Meredith said, padding over to feel my head. "Oh, you're burning up."

"Get Dad," I murmured.

Half a second later, Meredith and Dad were standing next to me.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Dad wanted to know. "Meredith said you were running a fever." Placing a cool hand on my forehead, he made his diagnosis. "You are burning up."

101 degrees Fahrenheit was my temperature.

"Wow, she does have a fever," Dad told Meredith. "It was a good thing you had dinner with Cam tonight, Mary Anne."

I agreed with him at that.

Dad let me sleep late the next day, coming in to check how I was feeling. After feeling my head, he allowed me to sleep.

"I'm letting Mary Anne sleep," Dad announced to the rest of our family. "She was awake with a fever of 101 during the night, and Meredith came to tell me. She's still pretty warm, so you guys will have to be pretty quiet. Dawn, if you want to listen to music, you're going to have to keep it down."

"Okay," my stepsister agreed.

A few hours later, my temperature went up, to 102 degrees.

"Dad? May I have some extra blankets? I feel hot and cold all over," I shivered.

Dad found me some extra blankets, spreading them out on top of me. "Here you go, honey."

"Thank you." I settled back against the pillows.

"Would you like some lunch?" asked Dad.

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry right now," I said.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be eating," said Dad.

"Okay, Dad," I said.

That night, I dreamt. And the dream was horrible.

"No!" I shrieked, rolling over. "No! Logan!"

I sat up suddenly, tears streaming down my face- exactly how I had been when Logan broke my heart. Dad came running in, to see if I was alright.

"Mary Anne," I heard his voice as he came in. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded, settling into his embrace.

"It's alright, honey, it's just a bad dream," Dad soothed. "What was that about?"

"About what happened. I wish he wouldn't break my heart," I sobbed.

"I know, it'll be alright," he said while he was stroking my hair.

It took me a long time to get to sleep, after my dad left.

The next day, my temperature was back down at 101, but Dad let me stay home from school just in case.

"You should be better by the time you leave with Cam," he told me.

"I hope so," I said.

"I'll see you tonight, alright, sweetheart?" Dad said, standing at the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled at him.

"You can call me before you leave," he continued.

"I won't be leaving until two forty-five anyway, and I'll have the limo to bring me to Claudia's for the meetings," I reminded him.

"Good plan," Dad mirrored my smile.

I was feeling a lot better by about noon. I got out of bed, dressed and ate a peanut butter sandwich for lunch. At two forty, I called Dad.

"Stamford Law Office," Cindy Rivers, who is Dad's secretary, said chirpily.

"Hi, Cindy, can you transfer me over to Richard Spier, please?" I asked politely.

"He just stepped out to wash his hands," she informed me. "Want me to have him call you back?"

From the window, I could see the limo.

"Can you tell him I'm leaving now?" I wanted to know. "The limo just arrived."

"No problem," Cindy replied.

"Thank you!" I hung up and ran towards the limo, slamming the door behind me. "Hi, Cam! Sorry, I was just calling Dad."

"That's fine," Cam grinned. "Were you at school?"

"No, I wasn't in school today. I came down with a fever when I came back from our dinner. I feel a lot better, now though. I only just started to feel better after lunch or so," I said.

"That's good to hear," said Cam.

"I know, it was just in time!" I smiled.

When we reached the recording studios in Stamford (not far away from Stamford Fan Club), Cam and I entered. It was huge! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Whoa, this is big," I gaped, staring around in wonder.

"This was built about a year ago," Cam informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"The only reason I'm in Stamford now is because I decided to record here," he said.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, you must be Cam Geary," said a woman.

"Yes," replied Cam, sounding very professional.

"I'm Jennifer Vega. I'll be working on your albums with you," Jennifer told us.

"This is the newcomer and my friend, Mary Anne Spier. She's from Stoneybrook," Cam replied. "She won the sweepstakes."

"Nice to meet you, dear," said Jennifer.

"Same here," I said shyly.

"Today, we're going to talk about working on the new CD tomorrow," said Jennifer.

"Okay," said Cam.

"We'll be doing five solos and five duets. The solos can be tomorrow and the duets can be the day after tomorrow," explained Jennifer.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Follow me to a meeting room. If we have time, we'll do solos today," said Jennifer.

"Fine with me," agreed Cam.

"Same here," I added.

In the meeting room, we sat at the table.

"Let's see. You'll take turns doing solos. In fact, one of you will be picked to do an extra solo. You can do that while we're recording," explained Jennifer.

"Sweet. Are we picking up or are we going to be assigned to do so?" I asked.

"That's a good question, I'll be assigning them to you," replied Jennifer.

"Okay," Cam nodded.

"I got the lyrics typed. I had permission to use two of the duet songs," said Jennifer. "I'll go get the solo lyrics."

Stepping away from the table, she went to retrieve the lyrics.

"Um, I have a Baby-Sitters Club meeting from five-thirty to six. Do you think that your limo driver can bring me there every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? It's at my friend, Claudia's," I told him.

"Not a problem," replied Cam.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Cam, you'll be doing tracks one, three and five while Mary Anne will be doing tracks two and four," Jennifer said, handing around the lyrics.

"Okay," Cam agreed.

"That's fine by me," I said.

"Wow, it's cool for the _Angels_. This is the song I wrote for a talent show for my school and I dedicated it to my mom, Alma, who's been dead since I was an infant," I said. "And _You Are My Life _can be dedicated to my whole family."

"I'm glad I get to record _Grandmother _and _Friendship_ since I wrote them both," said Cam.

"That's good," I agreed.

"My grandmother died when I was six," said Cam.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"Thanks. She was ill for a year when she passed on. I hardly remember my grandfather, he died when I was three," explained Cam.

"I never met mine either," I said. "See, when my mom died, my dad was so upset and concerned about raising me alone that my grandparents took over for awhile until Dad was ready to take me back when I was a year old. Grandpa Bill Baker passed away of colon cancer only a week before I got reunited with my Grandma Verna Baker. They're my mother's parents. My mother grew up in Iowa."

"I'll keep a folder for the both of you for any upcoming lyrics or any other events. One folder will be for you, Mary Anne and the other folder will be for Cam," explained Jennifer.

"What kind of events would we have?" I wanted to know.

"A movie, awards, signing autographs for CDs, and concert tour," replied Jennifer.

"I hope I'd do okay performing in front of a bunch of people. I get nervous about that plus I'm shy," I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you at all times and I promise you I'll make you feel comfortable to help you get over stage freight," smiled Cam.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded. "Thanks. I do feel comfortable to be with my friends."

"Not a problem," said Cam.

"We can start to record songs, it's only three-thirty," said Jennifer.

"Will it be easier if we put our solos together? Like, I can do tracks one through three and Mary Anne's can be the last two together," said Cam.

"That's a good idea," agreed Jennifer.

"I agree," I said.


	6. The Solo Tracks

*I don't own any of the songs except for _Angels _and _You Are My Life_. _Beauty and the Beast _& _I'll Always be with You _are two of my favorite movie songs.*

Cam and I went over to the recording room.

"So, you're first then me?" I asked.

"That's correct," replied Cam.

"Just want to make sure," I grinned.

I used a pencil to put 'dedicated to Mom' for _Angels_ and 'my family' for _You Are My Life_.

"There, that's all set for the lyric book," I said.

"I'll take you to that room that we need to go to," Cam told me.

"Okay," I said cheerfully, taking our lyric sheets with us.

The room we were in was even bigger than the first!

"Wow! This room is amazing," I gasped.

"I'm glad you like it," chuckled Cam.

"Are you kidding? I love it," I smiled at him.

After Cam recorded all three songs while I was warming up my singing voice on a seat, it was my turn to record.

"When the sky opens and the lights go through the clouds, there's an angel looking down on you. The angels go everywhere with you. Just use your imagination when you believe in angels," I sang. "No matter where you go, the angel's with you. When you're in trouble or need an advice, just look up and your guardian angel will help you."

The song continued.

"I believe in angels, I'll always believe in them even when I become an adult. I do believe that a loved one would be in your heart so you'll have wonderful memories all those times," I sang. "No matter where you go, the angel's with you. When you're in trouble or need an advice, just look up and your guardian angel will help you."

The song just kept on going while it went lower.

"I know you will keep believing in them. Just remember, no matter what happens, you'll always have a family and you'll always be friends. That will be, that will be, oh, that will be forever," I sang as it went higher. "No matter where you go, the angel's with you. When you're in trouble or need an advice, just look up and your guardian angel will help you. Oh, when you're in trouble or need an advice, just look up and your guardian angel will help you."

The song faded to a close, as I smiled at the others.

"Ready for the last solo track?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," I replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"You are one talented singer," Cam commented

"Thank you," I smiled.

The music background began playing.

"You are my life. You're always around me when I need you for anything when I'm nervous. I do know you always know what to do or say and I'd feel better. You are my life. I don't stop believing in that. Even when you're the new angel, I'll always know you are in my life. Families and friends will always be in my life. They're important in your life. You are my life," I sang as the song continued. "You are my life. I'll always love you for life. I wouldn't know what to do without any advice. I do know tomorrow is a brand new day. I always know you can be with your friends when you're nervous about stuff. If you have a problem, you'll know what to do. Families and friends will always be in my life. They're important in your life. You are my life."

The song continued on for a few minutes.

"You are my life. I do know families and friends will always be in your life. They're the most important to everyone. You are my life. Just remember, I'll always be in your life," I sang as the song faded out.

"Good job," Jennifer complimented. "It's about four-thirty, so we can have a dinner break in the break room."

"Sounds good," I said taking the headphones off and hanging them up.

"You were excellent at singing," commented Cam, as we left the studio.

"Thanks, same with you," I said, as we headed towards the break room for dinner.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but whatever happened to Corrie Lalique? I haven't read anything about her lately," I asked curiously.

"We broke up not long ago," said Cam, telling me the story.

"I'm sorry, that must be really hard on you," I said sympathetically.

"A little. I was the one who broke up with her," continued Cam.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, Logan for the time being because I saw him with another girl I can't stand," I said.

"Boy," said Cam.

"I know," I said as I explained the whole story.

"Skipping school?" asked Cam as I nodded. "That's not cool."

"He and Cokie both got suspended for a few days," I informed him.

"Serves them right," Cam nodded. "You shouldn't skip school..."


	7. The Duet Tracks

*I repeat: I certainly don't own the songs _Beauty and the Beast _and _I'll Always be with You_*

At five- after we had finished dinner- Cam's limo driver (Eric Hall) did give me a ride to Claudia's. I gave him the directions, as we entered Stoneybrook, and we were there at five fifteen. Stacey was walking up the street with Mallory and Jessi, and all three of them noticed the limo arrive.

"Who is that?" Stacey asked in amazement.

That was when I climbed out, with Cam in tow.

"Oh my God! It's that hottie movie star Mary Anne talked about!" Jessi almost squealed.

"Hi girls, this is Cam Geary," I introduced.

"Wow," Mallory said in awe.

"Wait until you hear her sing," Cam advised. "She's very talented. My limo driver, Mr Hall, will bring her here on the meeting days."

"Cool," Stacey said excitedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mary Anne." Cam kissed my cheek and climbed back into the limo.

"Same here!" I called.

"Wow, he really likes you!" called Jessi out.

"Likes her as a friend or likes her likes her?" Mallory teased gently.

Blushing, we went inside.

"You are _so_ lucky," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

We laughed. Kristy and Claudia were already there.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hi!" They greeted me back.

"Did you see who was in the limo with Mary Anne?" asked Stacey.

"I sure did; Cam Geary," replied Claudia excitedly.

"Oh, that's right! Because of that recording studio with him!" exclaimed Kristy.

"How did that go?" asked Dawn as she came in.

"It was fun, he says I have a good singing voice," I replied.

"I bet," smiled Claudia.

"Did you see what he did?" asked Mallory.

"What?" asked the other three girls.

"He kissed me on the cheek," I answered.

"Wow," Kristy teased, pushing me gently.

"You could tell he really likes her," said Jessi.

"I'm sure as a friend, if he did really like me, he'd kiss me on my lips," I told her- the other girls almost screamed.

"That's true," Claudia said understanding.

"First of all, I wouldn't do things back to Logan for what he did to me. Second, I told Cam I broke up with Logan for awhile. He understood," I told them. "He also told me he broke up with Corrie Lalique."

"No way!" exclaimed the others in their shocked tones.

"How come?" asked Claudia.

I told them what he told me.

"That's a shame," said Kristy.

"Tell him we're all sorry to hear that," added Claudia.

"Yeah," agreed the rest.

"I will. I felt bad for him," I said.

After the meeting, at home, Dawn and I set the table. I didn't put myself there since I'd be eating dinner early.

"What are we making tonight?" I asked.

"Mom and your dad want frozen pizza with salad," replied Dawn.

"Okay," I said as I got out the frozen pizza.

It says to set the oven for 350 degrees Fahrenheit as I put it on a cookie sheet and put it in there for about fifteen minutes.

"How come you didn't put a plate for yourself?" asked Dawn.

"I'll be eating dinner early at the studios after we record stuff, so I'll be eating at four-thirty or earlier," I replied.

"Oh," said my stepsister.

Carlos had a basketball game and Meredith's there to watch him. They won't be home until after dinner. Sharon came home from work while Dawn was doing the salad.

"Hi, Mom," said Dawn at the same time when I said, "Hi, Sharon."

"Hi, girls," said Sharon.

"How was your day?" asked Dawn.

"Very busy," replied my stepmother.

I checked the oven and the timer had ten minutes left.

"The pizza will be ready in ten minutes," I told her.

"Okay," said Sharon.

Ten minutes later, the oven buzzed as I turned it off and got the oven mitts to get the pizza out. It was ready when Dad came home.

"Just in time, dinner's ready, for you guys," I said. "I already had dinner earlier. In fact, I'll be eating after Cam and I are done recording stuff."

"Okay. How did that go with him?" asked Dad.

"Awesome. We talked about what songs that would be for Cam's upcoming album. We did solos today instead of tomorrow because we had time. We're doing the duets either tomorrow or the day after. Cam liked my singing voice," I told them as I sat at the table to join so I can talk to them.

"That's good to hear," smiled Sharon.

"Cam's limo driver, Mr. Eric Hall, will be bringing me to Claudia's on the meeting days," I said. "Jessi, Mal, and Stacey spotted me coming out of the limo with Cam and none of them could believe it."

"I bet," said Dad.

"Thank god I was better in time before I left. I've been better since noon," I continued.

"Would you have time to baby-sit?" asked my stepsister.

"Of course I would, but not until at night and weekends," I told her. "On non-meeting days, it had to be after five in the afternoon so Mr. Hall can bring me to my assigned sitting jobs unless it's later than six or seven."

"That's a good idea," said Dad.

"I'll tell him that as well," I said.

The phone rang as I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I said. "Oh, hi, Cam. Really? That's my mom's favorite band. Cool. Okay. See you tomorrow."

I hung up and went back to the table.

"What was that about?" asked Dawn.

"My lips are sealed, I'll tell you later," I said.

After dinner and helped Dawn with the kitchen, I said, "I'll tell you about what's going to happen. It's a surprise for D-a-d. But I'll tell you in private."

"Okay," said Dawn.

In my room, I said, "I get to record Mom and Dad's engagement song, _The Promise_ by _Rolling Stones_. Mom loved them. My parents even danced to that song for their wedding dance."

"Cool," said Dawn.

"Don't tell Dad a thing that I'm recording that. If you do, I'll have your teeth rearranged," I teased her.

She laughed and said, "My lips will be zipped."

"I'm very excited about it," I said. "I'm not sure if Dad still has that CD. I'll go check."

I went downstairs to the living room and found _The Rolling Stones Greatest Songs_ that was out before my parents got engagement. That was her Valentine's Day present with the engagement song. I found that track and the song as I went back up to my room to show it to Dawn.

"This is the song that I was talking about," I said.

"That sounds like a good song," replied Dawn.

"I heard it the first time when I was younger and Dad told me this was the best memory about Mom," I said.

"I'll bet," agreed my stepsister.

The next day, the limo had just arrived when Dawn and I got home.

"One second," I said.

I went in to put my stuff away. I'll just do my homework when I get back home.

"Can you call Dad to tell him I'm leaving now?" I asked.

"No problem," replied Dawn.

"Thanks, see you later," I said rushing out to the limo.

I noticed it was only two-thirty five, the limo was ten minutes early.

"Hi, you were early today," I said as I get in.

"We're getting Cam now," said Mr. Hall.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's signing some autographs at the park when everyone noticed him," replied the limo driver.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Cam was relieved when we came for him. I laughed at him after I noticed he had lipstick marks.

"Goodness; all those girls left you lipstick marks," I said getting a napkin to wipe them off his face.

"Thanks," said Cam after I was finished.

"Not a problem," I smiled.

At the studios, Jennifer handed me the lyric sheet of _The Promise_.

"That was the song my parents danced for their wedding and Dad used it to ask her to marry him. It was Dad's favourite memory," I said. "We still have the CD. He didn't want to get rid of it because it was her favourite band and their favourite song."

"That's good," said Jennifer. "I'll be giving you both the same lyric sheet for each duet. _The Promise_ is the last solo song for Mary Anne."

"Okay," I said.

"I'll go get the duet sheets," replied Jennifer.

"Alright," said Cam.

She left the room to get them.

"Who's doing the first or second verses?" I asked.

"I don't think it matters. We can ask Jennifer when she comes back in with the duet lyric sheets," said Cam.

"Okay. I have an idea; we can take turns to do one verse and the other can do the second verse. We can put our initials so we'll know who'll be doing what verse," I said.

"That's a good idea," said Cam.

"I know, otherwise I'd be mixed up," I said. "You can do the first verse and I'll do the second verse, then I can take a turn to do first verse and so on."

Jennifer came back in with the lyric sheets. We told her my idea and she liked it.

"What a terrific idea," said Jennifer.

We did put initials near the verses. We'll be doing duets after I record _The Promise_ like Jennifer mentioned earlier and here are the tracks for the duets: _Beauty and the Beast_, _I'll Always Be With You_, _I Need You_, _My Life_, and _I'll Be Watching Out for You_. I already put dedicated to my parents under _The Promise_.

We went in the recording area and had our headphones on already. This time, there were about twenty musicians including a pianist.

"We'll be _The Promise_ first, guys," Jennifer told them.

The song began.

"I know somewhere you are waiting for me to spend life with you. I know you will love me forever. I do know you'll promise not to leave me and I'll promise you that, too. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me? I'd be happy if you said you will," I sang as the song continued. "I know we'll be one big happy family and would be terrific grandparents. I'll believe you if you promise me you'll never cheat on me. I might believe you if you apologize and promise me you'll never do it again."

The song continued on for a minute.

"If you promise, you'll love me forever, I'll love you, too. I love you and always will be for good. Even if we fight, I'll still love you and forgive you. Oh, I promise I will love you and never leave you," I sang as the song ended.

"Good work, Mary Anne. We'll start the duets now. First duet is Beauty and the Beast," said Jennifer.

The song started with the flutes.

"Tale as old as time. Truly as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly," sang Cam.

"Just a little change. Small to say the least both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast," I sang.

"Ever just as the same. Ever as a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun would rise," we sang.

"Oh, oh, oh," sang Cam.

The song continued a bit as the drums banged and two seconds later, the song raised.

"Oh, ever just as the same. Ever as a surprise," I sang.

"Ever as before. Ever just as sure," sang Cam.

"As the sun would rise," we sang.

"Tale as old as time. Tune old as song. Bittersweet and strange," sang Cam.

"Finding you can changing learning that you were wrong," I sang.

"Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. The song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast," sang Cam.

"Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast," we sang.

"Oh, oh," I sang.

"Oh," sang Cam.

"Beauty and the Beast," we sang as the song ended.

"Excellent," commented Jennifer.

After we finished all other duets, the CD was complete. It was only about four.

"Wow, that was cool," I said.

We were in break room having turkey sandwiches.

"I had a fun time," I said. "Especially with my favorite movie star."

"So did I," said Cam.


	8. Dawn Accuses Mary Anne

An hour later, we left the studios and we headed out to take me back to my house.

"I feel like a music star," I gushed, leaning back in my seat.

"You are, you're extremely talented," commented the movie star.

"Thank you," I smiled bashfully.

I got home at approximately five-ten, and started my homework straight away. I finished it at between five-thirty and five-forty. After that, I put it away for the night. We started dinner at six. Dawn was cooking dinner while I was setting the table for her and the others. Fifteen minutes later, Dad came home while I was watching TV.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, sweetie, how did it go today?" Dad wanted to know.

"I had a terrific time and we finished the CD already," I replied.

"Wow, so soon? That's really good, honey," smiled Dad.

"I felt like a music star and Cam tells me that I am since I'm very talented," I informed my father.

"I agree with him!" Dad laughed gently.

"Cam had fun with me as well," I continued, a huge smile on my face.

Right then, my stepmother came home from work.

"Just in time, Mom, dinner is served," said Dawn. "Meredith, Carlos, time for dinner!"

At nine-thirty, I was getting ready for bed. For some reason, Dawn apparently wasn't talking to me. What did I do? Then I thought she must if lost her voice and wanted to rest it like me. Then it hit me: she was fine earlier and she wasn't losing her voice. So, why is she ignoring me? I didn't get it.

I went downstairs to get water and saw something on the table. It was a note saying: _My stepsister is immature. MA. _Whoa, what? Water came out of my nose when I saw that. Why would I put that? First of all, it wasn't my handwriting- I'm sure it's Cokie Mason's- she prints, not me. I write cursive. And second of all, since when I call her immature? I would _never_ do that. Wait until I show that to Cokie. Where did Dawn find this note? Maybe I should talk to her, but when I tried to do so, she ignored me. That's so unfair! I gave up and went to my room when I spotted Sharon downstairs and went to see her.

"Where's Dad? I need to talk to him about something," I said worriedly.

"He's in the den. Why? Is everything okay? You look worried," said Sharon.

I told her everything and showed it to her as I said, "Why would I write that? That's printing, not cursive."

"That's odd," said my stepmother.

"I just tried to tell Dawn, but she was ignoring me," I continued.

"Really?" asked Sharon as I nodded.

"That must be Cokie's handwriting. She prints, not me," I said. "I don't know if I should try telling her again tomorrow."

"You and I can talk to her tomorrow morning," suggested Sharon.

"Good idea," I replied.

I felt better after that. Sharon, as well as Dad and my friends, can always make me feel better. I went to bed by ten-thirty.

The next day, boy, was Dawn was in a bad mood! If you think she'd listen if you try talking to her, wrong!

"What is her problem?" asked Dad who noticed her mood.

"It's a long story," replied Sharon as we told him about it.

"That's a shame," said Dad.

"I know. She doesn't listen when you tell her anything," I added. "I can't wait to be with Cam this afternoon."

I got up and went to get my stuff.

"You could tell she's hurt," whispered Sharon.

"I know," agreed Dad. "Should you try talking to Dawn on your own?"

"I could do that unless if Mary Anne tries again," replied Sharon.

I came back down and left still feeling hurt. At school, at Gym, I told Kristy all about last night.

"You know what? It was Cokie who wrote that. I saw her wrote that in one of the classes," said Kristy.

"I thought so, I tried to tell Dawn it wasn't me, but she wouldn't listen," I told her.

"Really?" asked Kristy as I nodded. "Leave that to me. Do you got that note?"

I showed it to her.

"I'll ask her 'does this look like Mary Anne's handwriting?' Maybe that'll make her listen," said Kristy.

"Would that work?" I asked unsure about that.

"Yes, there's another way to prove it was Cokie," said Kristy as she showed it to me from her video camera. "Bingo. Watch and learn at lunch."

Leave that to Kristy and her ideas. Luckily, she was right. It did work; she showed the video camera to tell Dawn it wasn't me all along.

"Why you didn't tell me?" asked my stepsister.

"I tried telling you, but you ignored me. Even your mother and I tried talking to you this morning, you didn't listen," I replied as I got up and left the lunchroom.

"See what happens when you didn't listen to your own stepsister? She told me about it. She did try telling you," said Kristy.

"Oh, I better go talk to her," said Dawn.

"And apologize to her, that's not right at all," said my other sister.

Dawn did talk and apologized to me as she added, "Why did Cokie write that?"

"That's a good question, but you should've listen to me instead ignoring me for nothing," I told her.


	9. The Movie Star Who Came For Dinner

After school, it was two-forty five and the limo wasn't there yet. I told Sharon on how Kristy proved Dawn it wasn't me while I was waiting.

"That's good," said Sharon.

"I know. I'm lucky to have Kristy as my best friend," I smiled. "Then Dawn asked me why I didn't tell her. I told her I tried to, but she ignored me. I even told her you and I tried to do the same."

"That's right," agreed Sharon.

"Then she apologized to me afterwards," I continued.

"That's good," said Sharon.

Then when I checked the window, the limo arrived.

"I'm leaving, Sharon," I told her.

"Okay, bye," said my stepmother.

I went out to the limo.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting. You should've seen the traffic on the way here. The workers were fixing the road nearby," explained Mr. Hall.

"That's okay," I smiled.

It was three on the dot by the time we reached the recording studio.

"Good. We made it," said Cam. "There was traffic and we were a bit late for Mary Anne."

"That's alright. Let's go in the room," said Jennifer as we went in there.

That was when she told us we'll be doing a new movie called _Samuel Johnson and Rebecca Morse_ soon after school starts again. She started telling us about it and it sort of reminded of my life a bit only the mother left the family when Rebecca was five just like Kristy's father did.

"You'll be playing fourteen-year-old Rebecca and Cam's playing fourteen-year-old Samuel," said Jennifer after finishing up the summary.

"It's going to be very exciting," I said.

"We'll be doing the soundtrack when I see you both in Hollywood the weekend when we start the movie. Mary Anne, can you take a few days off from school to do the movies?" asked Jennifer.

"I think I can," I replied.

"We're doing the soundtrack on the Saturday and start the movie on the Monday," said Jennifer.

"Okay, can you tell me ahead of time so I can tell that to my teachers?" I asked.

"I'll notify you about a week or two ahead," said Jennifer.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled.

Later on, before we left the studios, I decided to invite Cam over for dinner instead of eating there and Dad said it was fine by him when I called him from there. At home, we ordered pizza with garlic bread and salad.

Dad picked it up on the way home from work.

"Did you guys have a fun time today?" asked Dad.

"Yes, we talked about doing a movie in the fall, sometime after school begins," I replied.

Cam and I told them everything.

"That's cool," said Sharon.

"Yeah," I agreed as I told them what was going to happen.

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad.

"She might get permission to take a few days off from school to do the movie?" asked Dawn.

"I'm sure they won't mind if she tells them ahead of time," replied my stepmother.

"I agree," said Dad.

"You are very lucky," said Meredith.

"I know," I said.

"What time the limo's coming for you?" asked Dad.

"At about eight-thirty," replied Cam.

After dinner, Dawn heard a radio on and went to see what was on.

"Mary Anne, Cam, you're on the radio!" exclaimed Dawn.

When we went in there, it was one of our duets: _I'll Be Watching Out For You_. It had just started.

"Wow," I said.

"This is exciting," said Cam.

"Who is on the radio?" asked Sharon.

"Listen and you'll find out," replied Dawn.

That was when she heard it was me and Cam.

"Wait until I get your father," said Sharon as she went to get him.

When he heard that from the den, he was already thrilled. We even sang along as well. After it was done, we were still excited.

"That was Cam Geary and the newcomer, Mary Anne Spier singing their first duet together, _I'll Be Watching Out For You_. Watch out for their CD next week in your local music store or retailer," announced the radio caster.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Tune in next week for their next new song," said the radio announcer.

"I can't wait to hear more of our songs," I smiled.

"You were both terrific on the radio," said Dad who came in.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time.

"You must be excited for the new CD to come out," said Dad.

"I am," I said.

"Me, too," agreed Cam.


	10. The CD Cover Picture and the CD Signings

At eight-twenty, Cam and I were on the porch.

"That was amazing," I gushed.

"I know it was. I liked your family," said Cam. "We're supposed to have our picture tomorrow for the CD cover."

"That sounds exciting," I said.

Ten minutes later, the limo came by to pick him up. The next day, at school, everyone, who heard me on the radio, came to me at lunchtime.

"You were awesome," cried Patti.

"Thanks," I said bashfully.

"I can't wait to see your CD next week," Kathi told me.

"Cam was good, too," said Alan Gray.

"More than good, he was awesome, too," I agreed.

"That's right, you tell him," Pete Black laughed.

"What's going on here?" asked Logan.

"Don't tell us you didn't hear Mary Anne on the radio last night, right?" asked Stacey.

"No, I didn't," said Logan.

"Well, she was," replied Kristy. "With Cam Geary who is a singer as well."

"That was my other grand prize," I added. "And you still own me an apology for cheating on me. You broke my heart."

"You sure did," agreed Stacey.

"Mary Anne doesn't deserve to be heartbroken," Meredith snapped.

"Yeah," chorused the other girls.

"How did she sound on the radio?" asked Logan changing the subject.

"She was extremely talented," said Pete.

"Come on, Logan, you promised to sit with me," said Cokie.

"Get lost, Cokie, you know Logan doesn't belong to you. He was Mary Anne's boyfriend first," said Kathi.

"I agree," said Patti.

"Me, too," said Marci.

She used to steal Logan, but not anymore and now, we're friends after we made a deal.

"You caused the break-up," said Kristy.

"Logan, don't listen to them," said Cokie.

"Actually, Cokie, I can listen to them. Kristy's right. You did cause Mary Anne to break up with me," said Logan.

_Why you didn't tell Cokie we were in love in the first place? _I thought.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm sitting with Mary Anne for a change," said Logan as he grabbed a seat next to me.

"Whatever," mumbled Cokie as she left.

"And Mary Anne, I'm sorry for what I did to you," said Logan.

"You better not do it again," I said.

"I promise," said Logan.

That made me felt better. We got back together.

After school, at the studios, I was in the dress up room getting my hair fixed because the CD cover designers are going to be here shortly to tell us the cover plan. I was getting my make-up done, too. My hair was going to be curly with a blue headband that has a bow on top. My make-up was cheek blush, eye liners, and red lip gloss. I was ready after that.

The hair stylist was Mrs. Linda Movers and the make-up artist was Mr. Oliver Lee. They both did a good job. Ten minutes later, the CD cover designers arrived and told us where the picture would be taken: Sitting on a bench at the park. We did that in five minutes and it was perfect. I liked it a lot.

"That's perfect for the CD cover," I smiled.

"I agree," said Cam.

"We heard our song on the radio last night," I said.

"I bet you were thrilled about it," said Jennifer.

"We both got excited. We also heard our CD would be in stores next week," said Cam.

"There's more to it," said Jennifer. "You'll be signing autographs when it goes to the stores. The stores that you'll be assigned are FYE, Borders, Best Buy, and Walmart starting on Monday. The hours are from three-thirty to five. FYE is on both Monday and Tuesday, Borders is Wednesday, Best Buy is Thursday, and Walmart Friday and two to six on both Saturday and Sunday."

A week later, we've been signing autographs on the CDS. I had the busiest week of all and had fun. Everyone, who knew me, got me flowers on their way out. They got them for Cam, too. They were doing that to congratulate us. My favorite flowers are roses, sunflowers, turnips, and daisies.

I hope I can do this with Cam for the rest of my life even if he picks someone new. I had the best time ever with him. At home, after one of the CD signing on the day it was in the stores, I put the CD in and went to Dawn to tell her I was ready to show Dad's surprise. I put that on, but paused for a moment.

"What kind of a surprise you want to show me?" asked Dad.

"Listen and find out," I replied as I pressed play.

He knew the background and he was very surprised that I recorded _The Promise_. After it was done, I went to hug him.

"I loved it," smiled Dad.

"It was dedicated to you and Mom since it was the engagement song and the wedding dance," I said.

"You were awesome singing that song," said Dad as we hugged again.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

I was glad that Dad liked the surprised. In fact, he was in happy tears since that was his favorite memory about being with Mom.

THE END


End file.
